


Darkness and Light

by shadowsamurai



Category: Bablyon 5
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn thinks about all the things that make up Jeffrey Sinclair - each colour that represents a part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to Season 3, but this is set just after S2, Episode 2 'Revelations'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

He is not grey, or black and white. He is all colour and I am fascinated.

He is patience and irritation, compassionate and aloof, commanding yet friendly.

He appears a simple man, yet he is anything but that.

I wish to know more but I cannot get too close to him, partly because he will not allow it, partly because I will not allow it.

I am Grey. I stand between the candle and the light. But he is the candle, the light and all the colours the rays and the flames emit.

He never ceases to amaze or surprise me, not because he is human and as of yet, I do not understand them fully. No, it is the way he is so like a Minbari. I should not be surprised, of course, but sometimes I sense there is something…deeper involved.

He is strong, with the capacity to endure almost anything. Yet he has weaknesses he does not allow people to see very often.

When the soul hunter came here, he rescued me and his was the first face I saw when I woke up. His eyes showed me he was afraid for me.

When he was captured and tortured, I rescued him and my face was the first he truly saw. But then his eyes showed something more; he knew.

We would not talk a great deal, just the two of us, but when we did, I sensed we both enjoyed it. And even though I did not see him for days on end, I knew he was there. His presence on the station was a great comfort to me, as it must have been to others.

He was the father figure, watching over us, protecting all of us. He was the beacon of light, bright and colourful, for those who were lost. Again, I should not have been surprised at the role he slipped into so easily.

But when I awoke this time, he was gone. I was told he came to see me, but it was too late. He has left this station, never to return, I fear.

And now I find I miss him. I know where he is and I know that should I wish to contact him, I could do so easily. But now he is no longer on this station, it does not feel right. He has a new life to settle into, as do I, and neither of us will find it easy, but we will endure.

I miss him now, even though I know where he is. I will miss him even more greatly when he is inevitably gone. Not forever, but until rebirth. The wait for ones close to that person, however, can seem like an eternity.

FIN


End file.
